


People say that you can’t love someone back to life (but did they ever try?)

by blacksoftmemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Childhood, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ, Love, Shy lexa, teens problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksoftmemories/pseuds/blacksoftmemories
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are 27 now and they almost lost each other.This is the story about how they meet each other, hate each other, love each other.From strangers to friends to lovers; here is their journey through the years.





	People say that you can’t love someone back to life (but did they ever try?)

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy on me this is my first fic.  
> Also I do not have a beta and english is not my mothertongue so I am sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> I don't know how often I can update or how long will this story last but here's the first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy yourself and please let me know what you think.

 

**_Present day_ **

Clarke is awake. She is awake and alone- alone in their bed. She can feel the emptiness. She is cold; so cold.

_Am I dreaming? Please tell me this is just a bad dream. Tell me this isn’t real. God this can’t be real._

She extends her arm to her side, and touching the empty sheets where her lover should be laying is like touching the ice.

_I don’t want to open my eyes._

She hopes that she is just up already, watching her while she was still sleeping. She doesn’t want to acknowledge the fact that she is alone now.

_I don’t want to see that you are not here anymore._

She can’t get up. She can’t open her eyes. She is struggling to breath. She can’t.

_But I want to see you one last time._

So she finds the strength to finally open her eyes only to see that she was right.

She is alone.

She turns her head to the nightstand.

_5 A.M._

She can’t fight the tear rolling down her cheek and wetting the pillow. A pillow already soaked with so many tears; too many tears.

She slowly sits up in the bed and stares blankly at the frame on the opposite wall of the room. It is not a landscape work or an abstract one like most of people have in their room.

It is a simple white frame with a handwriting saying:

**Never thought we’d have a last kiss**.

They had this as a reminder that they had each other forever but that forever isn’t permanent.

_I have to say goodbye._

* * *

 

She hates hospitals. She didn’t mind when she was younger, she used to come here a lot because her mom is working here but now she hates them forever.

It is still early in the morning so the corridors are mostly empty from visitors. She is walking down the third floor to the room 307.

_I will hate that number forever._

The door is open so she enters the room quietly. She still forces herself to believe that Lexa- her Lexa is lying right there.

Too many “beep”, too many tubes attached to her body, too many screens. She looks lifeless, yet so calm. Her face is whiter than usual but she looks relaxed and peaceful she could just be asleep. Actually she is sleeping but that sleep is endless. There is no turning back.

Tears are rolling down Clarke’s cheeks again. In fact she hasn’t stop crying since she woke up earlier this morning. It is already a miracle she could sleep for a few hours.

Seeing her lover like this made her think she is stupid for still having hope that this is not the end.

She stopped next to the bed placing her hand on Lexa’s. She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Hi baby” she whispered into the kiss.

_This can’t be the end._

_But I will never see your eyes again._

“Mrs. Taylor”

“Yes Doctor Lopez?”

“I am sorry to interrupt, but would you mind following me in my office?”

“Sure.”

At least that what she thinks.

 

 

**_6 th grade, s_** **_ixteen years ago_ **

“As it is your first day in middle school, I assume that you don’t know each other very well already, and I do not want to see you all sticking with your old good friends and not making new ones. So to help you, I am going to call you two by two and you are going to sit next to each other for the first month during my class. Okay kids?”

This is going to be the first time Lexa is not sitting alone during the first day of class. If it wasn’t because of Mrs. Backer she would be alone and she knows it. So this doesn’t matter. She got used to it after all.

There are about twenty-five young teens in her class. Twenty-five strangers who will stay strangers she thought.

“Lexa, you will be sitting next to Clarke.”

_Clarke, I never heard that name before._

She moved in another foster family few days ago. She has been in this situation a dozen times for the past five years. She would never find her place in the family. She doesn’t fit with people and she doesn’t have friends either. How could it be possible when you move out every four months?

She is alone, she feels alone.

There is a girl who is waving at her at the back of the classroom that brings her out of her own thoughts. She suddenly feels uncomfortable, not being used to someone paying attention to her. So she turned to look at the teacher. The older woman nods. “This is Clarke, go sit next to her Lexa”. She doesn’t say a word and makes her way to the blonde who is now smiling at her.

“Hi Lexa!”

But Lexa doesn’t say anything. She shyly smiles and nods politely. She is not fond of social interaction. She is not sure why would someone pay some attention to her and want to talk to her.

_I am no one._

Clarke seems to understand that she is not eager to talk so she remains silent for the next hour.

_I’m boring._

When the bell rings they both pick up their book and backpack and make their way to the door where their path splits up for the first time.

* * *

 

Clarke was a week into school now and she is late for her first class today. Her mom had to leave for an emergency during the night and her dad was on a night shift so she had to wait for him to get home this morning so he could drive her to school.

She is walking down the still unfamiliar hallway when the bell rings so she increases her pace. She realizes that the door of the classroom is still open meaning that her teacher has yet to arrive

_Lucky you._

Not that it would have been a dig deal if she’d arrive late, but Clarke is one of the best student and she needs to keep her good reputation. The classroom is noisy. Chattering and laughter can be heard from every spot in the room except one. The one where Lexa is sitting; the empty seat next to the brunette waiting for her.

The two girls barely talked to each other during the first week. Clarke didn’t mind the quiet girl, at least she could focus on what the teacher were saying. The slightly taller girl did not seem to bother either. She was listening carefully as well.

Clarke has seen Lexa few times this week; the girl seems to always be alone. Grabbing some books in her locker or waiting in the corridor before the bell rings. She doesn’t look sad or happy and her face is showing absolutely no emotions even when she slightly smiles it seems like she is off, that her mind is not there.

Today isn’t a normal day though.

The teacher arrives late.

“It is not a habit of yours to arrive late.” Clarke is surprised the girl talked to her. It did not sound like a question or an expectation of why she arrived late. No, it was just a statement.

Clarke looks at her but nothing came out of her mouth. So she nods and shrugs.

“My mom couldn’t drive me so I had to wait for my dad to come home this morning. Night shift.”

The brunette is not looking at her and simply nods to let the blonde know she listened to her. The remaining hour was silent between the two young girls.

The bell rings and everybody hurry up to pack their books and head out of the room. Lexa stands up before Clarke.

“I’ll see you around.”

Clarke’s head snaps up from her backpack. The brunette seems to acknowledge her reaction and Clarke catches her eyes looking down as if she regretted what she just said. Without a word, she watches Lexa walking towards the door, wondering why the girl suddenly spoke to her. Before Lexa could be out of her sight she said almost a little too loud.

“Sure, Lexa!”

She doesn’t know why. Sure she has always been up to make new friends but she never met someone like Lexa. So quiet, so different. But she didn’t mean it in a bad way. She couldn’t imagine what was going on through the girl’s mind. Why was she like this?

She wants to get to know her.

God knows she will.

 

 

**_Present day_ **

She remembers the day they walked out of the classroom. She remembers how intimidated she was and it was so weird because she has never been the kind of girl who gets intimidated. But Lexa did it that day.

She followed Doctor Lopez to her office. He gestured her to take a seat in front of the large wooden desk.

“I know we planned that day to stop the artificial life monitoring which is keeping Lexa alive. But I have been working on something that I need to tell you about.”

“What is it?” Clarke asked confused.

It has been Twenty-one days since the accident. Fifteen days since doctors told her that Lexa will not be able to move and to breathe on her own ever again.

“Her body is intact, no physical injury, no wounds, no damaged organs. Everything is perfectly functioning except the sectioned part of the spine in her neck.”

“But you said her brain was damaged as well. I don’t understand.”

“Yes it is, but the consequences could be minimized with rehabilitation and training. Listen Clarke; I know Lexa asked to not be kept in a long artificial coma if something bad would ever happen to her, or if she would have major difficulties to live in a decent way. She does not want to be saved but I have been working for a long time on a treatment made of universal regenerative cells that can be efficient on few patients by now. Patients with no physical damaged other than spine and nerves. This is Lexa’s case. She is perfect for the treatment”.

Clarke needs a few minutes to process all of this new information. She has been looking for a cure as well but she couldn’t find something that could work for sure. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

“This is against her will and against the law. We are not allowed to do this. And God knows I would do anything to bring her back.”

“So do it, I just need your approval.”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if you treat her but she stays paralyzed?”

“I believe in this cure, it might take some days but the cells I will inject inside her damaged spine, they will copy the DNA from the near still valuable cells and soon replace the damaged ones.”

“You are giving me a choice impossible to do.”

“She is young she will recover fast. She could be out of her bed in a month or less.”

“Why didn’t you talk about this earlier? Why now?”

“I haven’t talk to you about this because I had to analyze the last result to see if it could work. And it can. I didn’t want to give you false hope.”

“I need to talk about this to my mom first.”

“Sure, but we need to stay quiet about that. As you said we are out of the law.”

She couldn’t believe what he has just said.

_This is unreal_.

Doctors told her Lexa was dead. That nothing could ever save her.

_What if she doesn’t want this?_

He says it would work. But anything could still happen. What if it works and she would not be able to move, to walk or to speak? She said she didn’t want to live like this. So many questions were going through Clarke’s head right now.

But she gets it. Lexa has been through so much already, she was happy but she suffered enough in the past.

_I am the one who has to make the decision_.

She really doesn’t want to lose her.

She is her whole life.


End file.
